Outlawed From Love
by Tsutae Kouken
Summary: I got chapter three put up, Jim kinda blows up at Gene for no reason *lol* and Luna changes her style. Read and Review! ~Tsutae Kouken~
1. Happy Birthday, Jim!

Outlawed From Love  
  
Authoress: Tsutae Kouken  
  
~*~  
  
"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!!!!!" Jim's loud voice rang throughout the apartment   
as he shouted, hopping around, trying to pull on his jeans and brush his hair at the same   
time.   
  
"I could KILL him!!!" Jim rushed around, setting things that he'd knocked over in his   
mad dash to get dressed up in their correct positions. "Why didn't he wake me up?!   
Damn you, GENE STARWIND!!!"  
  
Pulling on his shoes, the tall, thin boy with the light brownish hair and blue eyes, dashed   
downstairs, adding his final touch to his ensemble, his black fingerless gloves. When he   
reached the kitchen area, it was dark.  
  
Grumbling, he stumbled into the kitchen, reaching for the light switch. But before he   
could flick the light on, a glow in the corner of the dark kitchen caught his eye. Still   
somewhat asleep and not having his gun on him, he crouched, and stared at the hazy   
yellowness.  
  
In the yellow light, from candles on a cake, Gene's face hovered above it like a specter.   
He grinned, and Jim suddenly felt angry again.  
  
"GENE! YOU MORON! YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!!!" Jim shouted, at the exact   
same time the lights came on. He stopped and suddenly felt really dumb.   
  
"SURPRISE!!!" Melfina and Gene both shouted back at the same time. Gilliam, in his   
pink case, said, "Happy Birthday, Jim."  
  
Jim blinked at the three of them. Then he groaned. And started shouting again, but this   
time in good humor, "GENE STARWIND, HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME FORGET   
MY OWN BIRTHDAY!!"   
  
Gene grinned. "I thought I might let you sleep in, being a big 16 yr old male now…" he   
laughed.  
  
"I baked you a cake, Jim. Since Gene doesn't like vanilla, it's half vanilla half   
chocolate." Melfina smiled at Gene, yet the statement was directed at Jim. Gene returned   
the smile warmly.  
  
Jim sighed. He hated this sort of thing, here he felt like the odd one out. Sure, it was his   
birthday and all, but Melfina and Gene shared something he couldn't comprehend. He   
thought he'd known when he'd met Hanmyo, but she was gone. He'd never seen her   
again.  
  
"Mel, you outdid yourself this time! It's wonderful!" Jim struggled to get out a comment,   
because she was looking at him with soulful eyes. It was true, it was very good,   
exceptional, but Jim's mind was more on what he was going to do that day. He'd planned   
to go see Iris, then maybe call up Aiesha. But now, it being his birthday, he decided   
against it. He didn't want to seem to be grubbing up for presents.  
  
"Thanks Mel, Gene, Gilliam. I'd love to stay, but you know how busy my days usually   
are…" Jim trailed off his sentence. Gene would now wipe that stupid grin off his face. It   
was making him nervous.  
  
"Jim, Jim, we were going to make you relax…but if you don't want to, that's fine as well.   
Mel and I figured we'd let you do what you want today." Gene said with uncharacteristic   
serious face. He then smiled again. "Whatever you want, Jim. This is for you. From me."   
Gene handed Jim a small, almost flat gaily-wrapped package.  
  
Jim felt himself blushing to the roots of his hair. Gene really knew what buttons to push,   
that's for sure, and when Gene was acting fatherly, something embarrassing was about to   
happen.  
  
Fumbling with the colored ribbon, which was tied in knots, typical of Gene-fashion, he   
wondered what the heck Gene could've gotten him. He noticed out of the corner of his   
eye that Melfina was putting three similar packages at his elbow. She smiled secretively.  
  
Pulling off the paper, Jim felt relief flooding through him. It was a Discman. And the   
packages Mel gave him must be CDs…something completely harmless.  
  
"What's the matter, Jim? You look like you expected that to bite you or something."   
Gene teased. Jim just looked up and smiled angelically.  
  
"No, it's okay, Gene, I'm going to go for a walk, and try this out. Thanks so much guys."   
Jim smiled brightly, gathered up the rest of the flat, unwrapped packages and trotted out   
of the room, feeling much better than he had before.  
  
Looking through his CDs, he hummed to himself. The CD he was searching for was one   
he had burned before, with all his favorite songs on it. Finding it, he picked it out, and   
slipped it into his new Discman.   
  
Putting on the headphones, he dashed past the kitchen and then out of doors. Getting onto   
the main sidewalk, he hit the play button for track one.  
  
"I want a girl with a short skirt and a loooooooooong jacket…"  
  
Jim Hawking headed for the park.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: To me, it wasn't the best of beginnings but I've got to get this baby out so I can   
work on others. Please R&R! ^_^ ~Tsutae~  



	2. Crazy Existance

  
Outlawed From Love: Part Two  
  
Authoress: Tsutae Kouken  
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk, listening to his new Discman, Jim headed in the general of Clyde's tavern, to   
see Iris. But as he got caught up in listening to his music, he didn't notice where he was going. When he   
finally looked up, he found himself in the general area of the docks.  
  
"What?" Jim asked himself, scratching his head. Blonde strands fell in his eyes, as he looked at the   
different ships docked. Shutting off the music that had been blasting in his ears for the past ten minutes, he   
looked around. 'I guess I lost track of where I was going...' He thought and sighed. He never did things like   
this unless something was on his mind...and yet there was nothing to be worried about...  
  
Gene wasn't spending money out the ying-yang and Melfina was being her normal self, Aiesha wasn't   
calling up everyday, and Harry McDougal wasn't around to contend with.   
  
Yet something was missing. Something that made him feel that he still needed to work to accomplish   
something...and that something he knew not what...yet.  
  
Standing there in the middle of the sidewalk, thinking deeply, Jim forgot where he was again.   
  
"YOU! WHY, HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!!!"  
  
"How was that an insult?"  
  
"C'TARL C'TARLS ARE THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!!"  
  
"And all I said was that I didn't agree with that."  
  
"THAT'S AN INSULT!"  
  
Jim snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Aiesha's voice screeching loudly with indignation. He turned   
to see the C'tarl c'tarl female confronting another girl.  
  
Jim kind of smiled to himself and shook his head. He hadn't planned on seeing Aiesha nor seeing Aiesha   
getting riled up at some girl and then seeing this same girl not even flinch, keeping her voice calm.  
  
"It was a passing comment."  
  
"YOU ARE...IMPOSSIBLE! YOU INSULTED AIESHA CLAN-CLAN AND YOU MUST DIE!"   
Aiesha's hair rose on her neck. No one was allowed to make fun of her...and live to tell about it.  
  
Jim watched, as Aiesha stepped back slightly from the stranger girl, giving Jim a better view of her.   
  
She looked about 15, with soft light brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. Her bangs on one side were   
longer than the other, and on the short side there were two lengths of hair that were red. She wore a black   
shirt under a grey vest, and there was a buckle on the black shirt, leaving a revealing hole over the top of   
her chest. A grey double belt, blue shin length pants, with holes in the knees, black boots with a red cuff   
around the ankle. Golden earrings like half moons adorned her ears, setting of a golden glint in her green   
eyes.  
  
But Jim felt a tightening in his throat as he looked down at the girl's hands. Black gloves and large red cuffs   
on her wrists looked harmless enough, but even he could see a slight golden glitter on the red cuffs,   
knowing they hid something more, instead of looking like a bulky accessory.  
  
And he also recognized Aiesha's stance. She was going to make a lunge at the girl, yet the girl looked so   
calm. Jim started walking towards the two conflicting females.  
  
"HI-I-I-I YA-A-A-AH!" Aiesha lunged forward with her strong hands and grabbed the girl by the throat   
before Jim could say anything as he got closer.  
  
"Eh." that was the only sound that came from the girl. Aiesha's triumphant look faded quickly as the girl   
smiled simply. Aiesha became very angry.  
  
"EH?! YOU...IMBESILE!" Aiesha yelled, beginning to choke the girl. Jim started to run.  
  
"Aiesha, stop." Jim said, a moment of hesitancy in his voice, but telling Aiesha to stop anyways.   
  
"Go away, Jim." Aiesha growled. The girl glanced at Jim and then looked back at Aiesha.  
  
"You're starting to get in my way." She gave Aiesha a hard look with her green eyes, much like a cat's own.  
  
"Good." Aiesha said, with a less confident smirk hiding her uneasiness.  
  
"But a C'tarl c'tarl is no match for me." With a quick swipe, Jim watched with an open mouth as the girl   
put one hand on both of Aiesha's and pulled them from her throat. Aiesha cried out with a slight moan of   
pain. The girl flung the C'tarl c'tarl's hands from her, causing Aiesha to fall to the ground.   
  
"What are you?" Aiesha asked, shakily pulling herself up. No one had beaten her before.  
  
"I'm from Tenjoukai." The girl brushed a strand of brownish blonde hair back from her face with a gloved   
hand. She turned to go, but Jim spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me." Jim said, reaching out one hand to stop her. He wasn't close enough to touch her, but his   
voice stopped her.  
  
"Yes?" She turned her emerald eyes on Jim. Jim felt something go numb within himself.  
  
"I'm Jim Hawking." Jim felt that was all he could say, and then added something else, trying not to feel   
stupid. "That was a strength I've never seen before."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at him, her features gentle and soft. "I'm Pantra Hizoku."  
  
"A...ah...Jim..." Aiesha looked up at her friend, wondering why Jim looked so spellbound. And then she   
cast a glance at the girl. "JIM!! EARTH TO JIM!!"  
  
Jim mused for a second at what he had just been told. 'Tenjoukai…the celestial world?' he raised his   
eyebrows. Then he shook his head as Aiesha's voice penetrated his mind.  
  
"What?" Jim looked down at Aiesha.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!? GET HER!!!" Aiesha pointed at the girl. Jim looked back at Pantra   
and shrugged. Pantra just lifted her shoulders slightly and grinned.   
  
"PAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" A sudden flash of silver, purple and white interrupted this quaint little scene.   
This was followed by an even faster blur of blue and black.  
  
"Pandemo!! GET BACK HERE!!!" These two flashes began running madly around, until no one knew   
which one was chasing the other.  
  
Pantra looked slightly annoyed. Then she jumped into the wild chase, adding flashes of red to the mirad of   
color.   
  
Aiesha stood up and made her way to Jim, trying not to get hit by the ever-moving somethings. Jim kept   
trying to follow the movements with his eyes, but that just gave him a headache.  
  
"Jim?" Aiesha started to ask a question, her eyes wide, when she looked down and spotted Jim's new   
Discman. "Did Gene give you that?"  
  
"Yes." Was all that Jim could get out.  
  
"If Gene gave YOU something…it must mean something special happened…" Aiesha mused on this a   
second and then it hit her.  
  
"I FORGOT!!" Aiesha yelled, and the blurs kept moving, not paying attention. "It's your BIRTHDAY,   
JIM, AND I FORGOT!!!!"  
  
All of a sudden the three people chasing each other stopped. Pantra was in the act of reaching out and   
grabbing a smaller girl, with violet hair put into two buns on the side of her head, much like a Hopi Indian.   
She wore long white gloves and high white boots, a short white top and a strange white skirt. She wore   
silver bands around her wrists up to her elbows that held sharp scythes in them.  
  
The other was in mid air, trying to tackle the smaller violet haired girl. She floated there with ease. She had   
straight blue waist length hair, a black Chinese shirt with a blue band on the cuffs. She wore blue Chinese   
pants also with black shoes. On her back was a round Chinese hat made of straw and her eyes were grey.   
She looked just as surprised as the other two.  
  
"Birthday?" Pantra asked, lowering her hands.   
  
"BIRTHDAY!! BIRTHDAY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIM!!" The smaller girl bounced around   
and around.  
  
"Congratulations. Now…" The girl with the blue hair floated down to the ground, touching the street   
lightly. As the smaller girl bounced by, she grabbed her by the arm. "…Luna." She said to the hyper-active   
girl.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll calm down." The girl stood next to her comrades. The three bowed simultaneously to   
Aiesha and Jim.  
  
"I'm, as I said earlier, Pantra Hizoku." Pantra re-introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Luna Pandemonium." Luna giggled as she bowed.  
  
"Tsutae Kouken." The girl brushed a strand of blue hair over her shoulder then pulled her hat forward. "It's   
quite warm, why don't we go get a drink and celebrate your birthday, Jim?"  
  
"Yes, lets!" Luna cheered.  
  
Aiesha looked on open mouthed. "I think I'm going to go get some rest, Jim. I'll catch you later." Dazedly,   
Aiesha stumbled off.  
  
Jim stared at the three girls who had all of a sudden propelled themselves with great speed into his life.   
  
"Uh…sure." He heard himself say. As the four of them headed in the direction of town, they chatted   
amiably, Jim thinking in the corner of his mind, 'Why do crazy things happen to me?'  
  
A song drifted into his mind.  
  
"'Take a walk in the park when you feel down  
There's so many things there  
that's gonna lift you up  
See the nature in bloom, a laughing child  
Such a dream..."  
  
It was more than a dream. He was awake, and living it. He'd been down this morning, but this walk had   
definitely taken an upward turn.  
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.  
  
A/N: lol, now Jim has three girls to choose from. So I'm going to let you guys vote. This   
will be interesting. Ja! Tsutae.  



	3. I need a drink...

Outlawed From Love: Part Three  
  
Authoress: Tsutae Kouken  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my, Jim. What a lot of friends you've brought us today..." Irene said with a giggle as   
Jim and the three girls he'd just ran into entered Clyde's tavern. Jim just looked slightly   
embarrassed and ignored the teasing note in Irene's voice.  
  
"Yes. I just happened to...run into them." Jim said, sitting down. Pantra sat to his left,   
Luna to his right, and Tsutae just stood away from the rest of them.  
  
"What's with her?" Irene asked, watching the blue haired girl stand with her arms crossed,   
looking somewhat down. But, even though she looked depressed, there was a   
commanding air about her.  
  
"We don't know." Luna admitted with a shake of her violet head. "We picked her up at   
the last space station." She shrugged her bare shoulders and then looked at Irene. "I'd like   
something sweet. What would you recommend?"  
  
As Irene listed off some of their sweeter drinks, Jim turned to Pantra.  
  
"She sure calmed down…and in a hurry too." Jim commented, jerking a thumb in Luna's   
direction. Pantra smiled and lifted a black-gloved hand to the spiked red bangs in her   
light brown hair.  
  
"She's a great element to our ship. She's got to have a lot of energy. She sleeps a lot, and   
quite a bit she's very calm. It's just after we land, she has to run around to burn off the   
excess energy." Pantra said, with a sweeping gesture. Jim grinned.   
  
"You mean…she helps run the ship?" Jim asked, interested. It sounded a lot like the   
Outlaw Star.  
  
"Yes. She's a great pilot, battle excites her and she's very quick at responding. I'm   
usually co-pilot." Pantra said, and glanced at Luna, who was ordering something, it   
seemed.  
  
Irene smiled and then turned to Jim. "How about a birthday drink, Jim? You're just at the   
age now!"  
  
"Sure! I'd love one." Jim paused for a second. "Uh, what would that be, by the way?"   
  
"Oh just some crushed flavored ice, liquor, and salt." Irene said with a wink and a laugh.   
  
"I'll take one of those." Pantra chimed in.  
  
"I guess I will too." Jim agreed. He leaned back in his chair and glanced at Tsutae. She   
still hadn't moved.  
  
"You know…you really surprised me by taking on Aiesha." Jim commented to Pantra.  
  
"Aiesha?" Pantra looked confused. Then the puzzled look went away as she understood   
who he was talking about. "Oh, you mean that C'tarl c'tarl?"  
  
"Yes. She's the strongest of her race."   
  
"Let's just say…I'm the strongest of mine." Pantra kind of grinned and then turned to   
Clyde with a smile as he served them their drinks.  
  
"These look great." She told Clyde.  
  
"Specialty, in honor of Jim's birthday." Clyde boomed in his deep voice.  
  
Jim felt his face heating up, as if he were blushing. He prayed that he wasn't.  
  
"Yeah, they look just…great…" Jim managed to choke out. Luna giggled.  
  
"I'm going back to the Celes, Pantra." Tsutae was at Pantra's shoulder, all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh, oh sure, Tsutae. Go ahead." Pantra assented, sipping her drink.  
  
The three sitting at the bar watched the girl go out the door. Jim raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She's kinda weird."   
  
"Well, she's great with magic and computers…" Luna said, absently, with a yawn.  
  
"Uh oh, looks like Luna's ready for sleep…" Pantra giggled nervously, trying to cover   
for Luna's bigmouthed speech.  
  
"Magic?" Jim was suddenly interested.  
  
"Yesh…Rune…" Luna crossed her arms on the bar and lay her head on them. She was   
instantly asleep.  
  
"Great. Mind helping me? We've not been here five minutes and this happens." Pantra   
grabbed her friend by the arm after jumping off her bar stool. Jim left a few wong on the   
bar top and Clyde shook his head.  
  
"No, my friend. It is your birthday. It's on the house. Come back later."   
  
"Thanks, Clyde." Jim began helping Pantra with Luna.  
  
"Geez, she's heavy!" Jim grunted, having taken Luna's arms while Pantra had her legs.   
They were carrying the sleeping girl between them.  
  
"Yeah, but if she wasn't so essential…" Pantra rolled her eyes.   
  
"Essential, huh? Heavy…"  
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.  
  
"So then what?" Gene asked with a laugh. He'd had a hard day, but the account of Jim's   
day was just too much.  
  
"We carried her into the ship, put her in a bunk, and left." Jim said, with a grin. "You   
should see their ship. I swear, it's so close in design to the Outlaw Star, it's amazing."   
  
"Really?" Gene raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. I tried to ask Pantra about it, but she seemed preoccupied. So I left. I said   
something about seeing them tomorrow. She agreed." Jim opened a can of soda and   
began to drink it. He was thirsty.  
  
"So…which girl you gonna pick?" Gene asked innocently. He stood up as if to leave,   
pulling on his jacket.  
  
"What…what was that you just said?" Jim felt the fizzling little bubbles from his soda   
almost choke him yet he managed to splutter out his surprise and rage at Gene's remark.   
He crunched the can in his hand. Now that he was 16, Jim was very close in size to Gene.   
  
Gene was surprised when Jim marched right in front of him and poked him in the chest.  
  
"You're such a jerk."   
  
Jim's words were stinging. Gene sighed. Why the heck was Jim always so particular   
about women? A girl was a girl, after all…right? WRONG!  
  
"Why can't I have girls for friends without you always asking me if I've done this or that   
or picking on me about kissing or something! Geez, Gene, it's my birthday for crying out   
loud!" Jim threw the empty, scrunched can at his partner and stomped to his bunk.  
  
Gene felt little flecks of the cold soda fling from the can and onto his hot face. Jim was   
acting so strangely. Gene wiped his face with his sleeve to remove the moist drops that   
had spattered there when the soda can had whizzed by.  
  
With a slight sigh, Gene turned and opened the door. He had to go get a drink. In fact, he   
wanted to get dead drunk. With two jobs that hadn't turned out very well and three flat   
refusals, the thought of having to get more casers, Jim's attitude, and walking all day   
were taking it's toll on the tall red headed pilot.  
  
The night was colder than he'd expected and a slight shiver tingled its way down his   
spine. He started walking.  
  
Jim lay on his bunk, thinking dark thoughts, and picked up his Discman. He put on the   
headphones and began listening to the music, not paying attention to the words, but just   
trying to motivate his mind to calm down.  
  
Gene found himself down by the docking area, the lights now low, here and there the   
bright light of a ship cutting into the darkness. He turned and looked back. There was a   
neon sign that looked friendly enough to stop for a drink at. He walked back towards it   
and entered the small bar.  
  
It was nearly empty, except two others and the bartender. The others were two men   
playing pool, he couldn't make them out, but he didn't care. All he wanted was a cool   
ale.  
  
"I want a house brewed, gold." Gene said in a tired voice. The man nodded. He handed   
Gene a clear mug of golden foamy ale a few moments later.  
  
Gene smiled dreamily at the glass and began to pull at it. Feeling the icy coolness running   
down his throat began to put Gene into a relaxed state.  
  
"You looked like you needed that one." The bartender gave Gene a toothy grin. Gene   
smiled wanly back and began to drink his ale again.  
  
After he set the frosty, yet empty mug back on the bar, Gene sat back and sighed and   
closed his eyes. It was very peaceful right now. Almost nothing could ruin this   
atmosphere….  
  
…except…  
  
"YASEI!!!"   
  
The doors of the bar burst wide open, and a slim girl with violet hair, pulled back into a   
ponytail, wearing what looked like a tight tank top and shorts with tennis shoes. Her eyes   
were pale and she looked very close to the description of Luna Jim had given Gene.  
  
"Yasei! Come quick!" She ran to one of the men playing pool. He was tall, with black   
hair and a wild red swatch of bangs, red eyes, and dressed in a soldiers uniform of dark   
blue.  
  
He looked down on the girl. "Luna, calm yourself. What's happened?"   
  
"Luna…" Gene murmured and stood up. It had to Jim's friend and it looked as if she was   
in trouble.  
  
"Yasei, its…its bad!" She gasped, sweat on her brow. She didn't look at all like the   
strange girl that Jim had met earlier, she looked more like a scared teenager.  
  
"Calm down!"  
  
"I can't! Just come!"  
  
"What's wrong, Luna?" Gene was over by Luna and Yasei in a few quick steps. Luna   
seemed urgent, yet Yasei seemed not to care.  
  
"Who…?" Luna's eyes looked him over, then a glint of an idea was sparked in them.   
Gene all of a sudden saw that there was a very sharp mind behind her dumb-act.  
  
"I'm Jim's friend, Gene. I can help." Gene placed a hand on her shoulder as her eyes   
looked her thanks and recognition at his name.  
  
"Gene? Yes, Jim mentioned you!" Luna looked grateful then urgent again. Yasei looked   
mildly annoyed, but then he decided Luna was serious this time.  
  
"I'm coming, Luna. Let me get my jacket." Yasei turned while Luna looked up at Gene   
again.  
  
"Pantra's…sick again!" Luna gasped out. "She's…like…having a spasm or something!"   
  
"Again?" Yasei looked very alarmed at this point.  
  
"Yes! And the worst part is….She's growing a tail!"   
  
"A tail?!" Gene and Yasei spoke together. Then they looked at each other.  
  
"I'd like your help." Yasei said simply. "I don't know who you are, but I can use all the   
help I can get."  
  
"HURRY!" Luna urged, tugging at Gene's hand.   
  
"Right!" Gene threw several won onto the bar and the three very concerned people   
dashed out into the chilly night.  
  
~*~  
  
Tsutae looked with concern at the writhing Pantra. Brushing a lock of her very straight   
blue hair behind one of her ears, Tsutae bit her lip.   
  
Pantra was sweating profusely, and moaning and flailing her arms and during the entire   
time, it was evident there was a tail growing from under the large nightshirt that Pantra   
was wearing.  
  
Tsutae then turned and opened a closet-like structure. She pulled out a winged golden   
staff. Sitting on the top of the staff was a white orb. Tsutae gently touched the orb and it   
floated off, the staff disappearing.  
  
"Poor girl. I don't know what's wrong, but I'm going to find out. I hope I have enough   
time." Tsutae began to concentrate on the orb and Pantra and during the process, the   
cabin where they were in the ship began to be filled with the intense white light from the   
orb.  
  
Two small blue inverted triangles appeared on Tsutae's forehead in a small crest.  
  
Pantra screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Uhm…I didn't mean to end it like that, I just kept typing, ideas kept coming, please   
review? I've been out of inspiration for the past weeks and now I found some! So please,   
help me, encourage me, do something, I need to finish this and other fictions of mine!   
~Tsutae Kouken~  



End file.
